fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 4: Your Charm Points Are Your Wonderful Smile and Your Cute Freckles Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate and Alfonso are shown in their room.) Alfonso: So, mi amigo, you like Fumiya, right? Hayate: Yeah, I do. I hope you're still not jealous because I like both of you guys. Alfonso: No, mi amigo. You've shown me that you're a good kid, so I'm convinced. Hayate: (sighs) Thank goodness. I was so anxious. (laughs) Alfonso: (laughs) No need to be, amigo. I'm not that petty, unlike your cousin Kokona. (Both of them laugh. Then Fumiya knocks on the door and peeps through the cracked door.) Hayate (smiles): Oh, hey, Fuu-chan. Come in. (Fumiya walks in.) Fumiya: Hi, Hayaya! Alfonso: (snickers) You've given each other nicknames? That's so adorable! Hayate: Yeah, we gave each other nicknames. Fumiya (hopping up and down): Hayaya, Hayaya! (Hayate puts Fumiya on his lap.) Hayate: There we go. Are you comfortable, Fuu-chan? Fumiya: *giggles* Yeah, I am, Hayaya. (Alfonso bursts into laughter. Then Andrea, Taylor, and Martha walk in.) Taylor: Awww! Fumiya is sitting on Hayate's lap! That's so cute~! Andrea: I see. And why is Alfonso laughing? (Alfonso stops laughing and turns to see Andrea, Taylor, and Martha.) Alfonso: Oh! I didn't notice you three walking in. I was laughing because *snickers* Fumiya is sitting on Hayate's lap. Martha (sees Hayate and Fumiya): Well, I'll be. The pair of them are rather close. Alfonso: This is Hayate (uses his left hand to represent Hayate) and this is Fumiya (uses his right hand to represent Fumiya). And this is what they're going to do. (makes the hands "kiss" each other and makes kissing sounds) Hayate and Fumiya (annoyed and embarrassed): Alfonso, stop that! Martha: Alfonso, I think you should stop, too. Alfonso (surprised): Oh, lo siento. I'm sorry for that. I was so focused on being funny that I didn't even realize that I annoyed you guys. Hayate: It's okay, Alfonso. I forgive you and I know you long enough to know that you're a good person. Fumiya (nodding and smiling): I forgive you, too. Alfonso: Gracias, mis amigos. Hayate and Fumiya: De nada. (Then Hayate and Fumiya walk to Sasaki-sensei's classroom. They were chatting with each other as they walked when they saw the Fujino brothers.) Hayate and Fumiya (shocked): Oh, no, it's the Fujino brothers! Akio: Yeah, that's right. Hideaki: We're the Fujino brothers! Hehe! Hayate (to Fumiya): Let's go to Sasaki-sensei's classroom right now! Fumiya (to Hayate): Okay, let's go, let's go! (Hayate and Fumiya try to run to the classroom, but Akio and Hideaki stop them.) Akio: You two ain't goin' anywhere until you give us answers. Hayate: Wha-what d-do you want? Hideaki: Hehehe! (to Akio) Look, big bro, he's stuttering! (to Hayate) You're Coconuts's cousin, right? Hayate (confused): C-Coconuts? Y-you mean Kokona? Well, yes, I'm her cousin. Akio: (to Hideaki) Yeah, I hear. Tch. What a weakling. (to Hayate) Oh, you're her cousin. We call her Coconuts 'cause it sounds better than Kokona. Fumiya (whispers to Hayate): Let's go, Hayaya. I don't like those guys. They're...scary. Hayate (whispers to Fumiya): Yeah, let's go, Fuu-chan. I'm scared of those guys, too. (out loud to Akio and Hideaki) Alright, you got answers. Now, we'll be on our way. Bye now! Akio and Hideaki: Nope! Hayate: Aw, man! What now?! Akio: What were ya whisperin' to the girly freckle-faced boy? Hayate: That's none of your business. Now let us go. Hideaki: Just tell us and we'll let you go. Fumiya: No! Leave Hayaya and me alone! (Akio and Hideaki burst into mocking laughter) Akio: Hayate, did he just call you...Hayaya?! Hayate: Yeah. So what if Fumiya AKA Fuu-chan calls me Hayaya? We're close friends! Hideaki: You call Fumiya Fuu-chan? (mockingly laughs) Fumiya: What's so funny?! Akio: The cutesy, lovey-dovey nicknames. (snickers) Those ain't close friend nicknames. Hideaki: Yeah, they're cutesy, lovey-dovey nicknames. Hehe! Hayate and Fumiya (angry): Cut it out! Akio and Hideaki (mockingly sing): Hayaya and Fuu-chan, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes--'' (Hayate and Fumiya were about to tell the Fujinos to stop, but Sasaki-sensei beat them to it.) Sasaki-sensei: Stop this right now! (The Fujinos stop singing and were shocked to see Sasaki-sensei.) Akio and Hideaki: Sasaki-sensei! Sasaki-sensei: I can't believe that you two are picking on my students! Akio and Hideaki (shocked): Your students?! Sasaki-sensei: Yes, my students. That teasing you did was immature and even childish! Akio: But Hayate and Fumiya-- Hideaki: Yeah, they call each other Hayaya and Fuu-chan, and they're lovey-dovey-- Sasaki-sensei: Enough! So what if they call each other Hayaya and Fuu-chan? That's between them, not you two or anyone else! Now go! Yamazaki-sensei: Fujinos, come to my classroom right now! Akio and Hideaki: But Yamazaki-sensei--! Yamazaki-sensei: Don't wanna hear it. Whether Hayate Okayama-kun and Fumiya Tanaka-kun have a close friendship or something more ain't none of your business. Come with me to my classroom. Now! (Yamazaki-sensei takes the Fujinos to his classroom while Sasaki-sensei lets Hayate and Fumiya in her classroom.) (After class, Hayate and Fumiya sit at a table with Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha for lunch. Hayate made a bento for himself and another one for Fumiya, Alfonso made arepas, Andrea had sushi from the cafeteria, Taylor had spaghetti and meatballs from the cafeteria, and Martha had fish and chips from the cafeteria.) All: Itadakimasu! (Then they talked and ate in between conversations) Hayate: How was everyone's time in class? I know that Fumiya and I had a good time in class. Alfonso: It was good, more or less. Fumiya: What do you mean, Alfonso-kun? Alfonso: The Fujinos were mad at Yamazaki-sensei 'cause he called them out on making fun of you and Hayate. I also heard that Sasaki-sensei also called them out, too, right? Hayate: Yeah, she did. The Fujinos were teasing us about our "cutesy, lovey-dovey" nicknames. And before that, one of them called Fuu-chan a "girly freckle-faced boy". Fumiya: Uh-huh! They were really scary and even tried to sing that dumb K-I-S-S-I-N-G song before Sasaki-sensei stopped them! Andrea: Well, that wasn't very nice of them to do that to you two. Martha: Yes, I agree. How childish of them. *shakes her head in disapproval* Alfonso: ''Son muy infantiles. Hayate: What does that mean, Alfonso? Alfonso: It means "They're very childish." Taylor: Yeah, I agree! Only little kids sing that song. In fact, I used to sing that song when I was a kid, but now I stopped that. Those two guys were being immature for singing a little kids' song. (A pouting Kokona walks by carrying a tray of onigiri, tonkatsu, and coffee jelly.) Kokona: Look at all that good food. And what did I get? This dumb onigiri, this muck that is called tonkatsu, and this mess of coffee jelly. It's not fair! (she stops) Gimme some of your food! Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: NO! Kokona (angry): Fine! See if I care! Dinky, little Hayate and his dinky, little, girly, freckle-faced boyfriend Fumiya eating bentos together! (rolls her eyes and laughs) How cute. (in a high-pitched sing-song voice) Lovey-dovey, crushy-crushy Hayate and Fumiya~ Hayate and Fumiya: Cut it out, Kokona! (Kokona laughs at the two before walking way to sit at a table.) Hayate: I'm getting sick and tired of all this. Andrea: Me, too. It's getting old. Taylor: Yeah, I agree! It's getting old! (Fumiya has an extremely sad look on his face.) Martha: Fumiya, what's wrong? Alfonso: Fumiya, amigo, are you okay? Fumiya: No... Hayate: Fuu-chan, it's okay. No need to cry. Fumiya: Hayaya...Hayaya... (tears form in his eyes) (Then Fumiya runs to his room crying.) Hayate: Fuu-chan! (Runs after Fumiya) Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Hayate! (Runs after Hayate) (Fumiya runs into his room teary-eyed and slams the door. Then he ran to the bottom bunk of the bed, went under the covers, and cried.) (Hayate and the others stopped at the door to Fumiya's room. Andrea knocks on the door.) Andrea: Fumiya, please open up! Fumiya: I don't want to! Taylor: Come on, Fumiya! We're your friends! We care about you! Fumiya: NO! Alfonso: Por favor, Fumiya. We want to help you. Fumiya: I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! (bursts into tears) Martha: Fumiya-- Fumiya: CUT IT OUT! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! Hayate (to the others): I got this, guys. (to Fumiya) Fuu-chan. Fumiya: Wha-wha-what is it? Hayate: Can you let me in, Fuu-chan? Fumiya: Okay, Hayaya. (opens the door) (Fumiya has tears running down his face and his eyes were red from crying. He lets Hayate in and closes the door.) Andrea (hitting the door): Fumiya, let us in, too! Martha (shakes her head): No, Andrea. Let Hayate settle this. Alfonso: Dejemos Hayate y Fumiya en paz. Let's leave them alone. Taylor: Yeah, we shouldn't bother them, Andrea. Besides, he said he's got this. Andrea (frowning and stops hitting the door): Okay... (The others leave while Hayate and Fumiya talk. They two sat on the bottom bunk of Fumiya's bed.) Hayate: Fuu-chan, why are you crying? Fumiya: Hayaya, the Fujinos and Kokona are making fun of us. Especially me. Hayate (concerned): Fuu-chan... Fumiya (ignores Hayate): They called me a girly, freckle-faced boy. Maybe I should get rid of my freckles and cut my hair and have a hairstyle like yours so that they wouldn't pick on me anymore! Hayate: FUU-CHAN! Fumiya (covers his ears): TOOLOUDTOOLOUDTOOLOUDTOOLOUD! STOP! Hayate: Sorry about that. Hey, Fuu-chan? Fumiya (trying to calm himself down): Y-ye-yes? Wh-wha-what, Hayaya? Hayate: You were ignoring me, Fuu-chan. That's why my voice was loud earlier. Fumiya: Oh, I'm sorry about that, Hayaya. Hayate: It's okay, Fuu-chan. Do you want to know something? Fumiya: Yes, what is it? Hayate: Fuu-chan, I don't want you to get rid of your freckles or cut your hair and have a hairstyle like mine. And I don't want you to be unhappy. Fumiya: Really? Hayate (nods): Yeah. I like your hair as it is and I like your freckles. Fumiya: You do? T-thank you! Hayate (smiles and pats Fumiya's head): In fact, your charm points are your wonderful smile and your cute freckles. Fumiya (blushes and giggles): Hayaya! Hayate: It's true, Fuu-chan! Fumiya: Does Alfonso-kun have cute freckles, too? Hayate (grins): Not as cute as yours~ (Fumiya giggles, causing Hayate to laugh.) (Then Hayate and Fumiya met the others outside of Fumiya's room who came to check up on the two.) Alfonso: Everything good now? Hayate: Yes, everything's good now. Martha: Andrea, I told you Hayate would take care of it. Andrea: I guess you're right, Martha. Taylor: Yay! This is awesome! How'd you guys work it out? Huh, huh, huh? Fumiya: Secret! Taylor: What do you mean it's secret? Come on, Fumiya. You can tell me! (Hayate listens to Fumiya and Taylor bantering light-heartedly.) Hayate (thinking): I'll leave them to it. I'm glad that Fuu-chan's happy and all cheered up. (Then Hayate whistles Hoshi wo Mezashite as he walks to his dorm room.) Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder